Poison
by upthelane
Summary: America despises Russia, even though the Soviet Union ended a few weeks earlier. America comes up with a plan for Russia to leave his party, but it doesn't end up quite like he planned. (RusAme) (WARNING- contains slash)
1. Poison

**Check out my other story, "A Splash of Color", also a RusAme. Its not a two-shot like this one :P**

I hate him. I hate so much, even though the Soviet Union fell a few weeks ago. He will always be a damn Communist to me. He caused me so much pain, and to my citizens as well. I will never forgive him for his actions. I know he feels the same way about me, but he doesn't show it as much as I do. That just makes me even more angry. My boss and his boss are trying to get along, and they want us to be friends as well. "It'll be better for the both of us," he said. "We could have a new ally!" he said. Since he is my boss I agreed, but no way was I gonna be "allies" with him; we were only allies in WW2 because we both had something against Germany. Germany is chill now, but I don't know if I can be fine with Russia any time soon. Just once I want to see him show weakness, and not act so fake.

A week ago I decided that it would be fun to throw a party at my place, so for today I rented a fancy hotel in New York City, and booked all the rooms for the other countries to stay in. The party is going great , at least for now. Everybody is in the ballroom, and it's packed. All the countries seem to be having fun, chatting, drinking, and eating until they had their fill. Right now England is talking to me about something, but I have no idea what he is talking about; I just nod occasionally. As he keeps jabbering away, I look at the scene. France is chatting up the waitresses, and somehow his words are working on them. Spain and Romano are having a little argument, although it's more like Romano yelling and Spain trying to hug him. Germany is trying pry away from Veneziano's tight grasp, but the Italian doesn't seem to care. A humming noise caught my attention.

"Hey! Have you been listening at all, you git. I asked you, what are you gonna do now?" England asked, his thick caterpillar eyebrows furrowed at me.

"Oh, um, I'll just keep doing my thing, keep peace, be awesome, ya know, the whole shebang."

England rolled his eyes. "Whatever. America, you better be careful not to get into anymore trouble."

"You don't have to watch out for me, I got out of this just fine, didn't I?" I forced a laugh and slapped his back, which caused him to spill a little bit of his pint all over his hand. He scowled.

"I'm gonna go wash up, don't cause any more commotion than you have to." He left his beer on the table and walked away from me. I was all alone now, and I needed someone else to talk to. I scanned the room, and found Japan at the drink table. I walked over to him as he was pouring himself a glass of plum wine.

"Oh, hello America-san. This is a great party," Japan said.

"Thanks man! Just wanted a get-together, haven't had one in a while." He nodded, and started talking about something else, but I zoned out again. I kept nodding, and took a sip of my Sam Adams. I spit it out when I saw what was behind Japan. In the background, I saw Russia talking to his younger sister, Belarus. "Japan, holy shit, who invited Russia here?!" Japan turned around to look at the pair. Now it looked like Russia was trying to get away from Belarus without causing a scene.

"America-san, you invited him. During the last World Conference, you yelled out 'Everybody, come to my house this Saturday, I'm throwing a bangin' party for all the countries!'" I sighed as I remembered my outburst during the topic of renewable energy. He even got my accent right. I mean, I assumed Russia wouldn't want to come… why would he want to be near his enemy?

"Ugh, Japan, I don't want him here, he is gonna ruin everybody's mood." Japan nodded slowly, and took a sip of his drink.

"It'll be hard to get Russia-san to leave the party. He'll only leave if he had some emergency back at his place or if suddenly did not feel well…" A lightbulb formed above my head.

"Thanks for the great idea, Japan! Aw yeah, this is gonna be awesome." I patted his shoulder and ran off. But to get outside of the ballroom, I had to walk past Russia. I speed-walked past, keeping my gaze on the ground, but the moment I lifted my head up, I caught him looking at me. I kept walking and pretended I didn't see him.

I finally got out of the crowded room, and walked towards my own room. I opened the door and went for my suitcase. Besides my clothes, there was a small box that I kept locked. I opened it, and inside was 5 little bottles secured in foam. My boss wanted me to deliver this to the secret government lab in Washington D.C to get it analyzed then destroyed, but no one would notice if I took a little.

I put the bottle into my pocket and went back to the ballroom. The other countries didn't seem to notice my absence, and usually I would be offended but I had something else on my mind. I casually walked around alone, trying to find Lithuania. He was with Estonia by the piano, and I made my way to the pair. "Heyyy Lithuania, just gotta borrow you for a little bit.

"Wait, what?" he stammered but I was already pulling him away into a secluded section.

"Ok, so I need you to bump into Russia so he spills his drink," I tried to say as convincingly and unsuspiciously as possible.

"What? No! He will kill me! Why do you want me to do that anyway?" I gave him my best puppy eyes.

"Please! PLEASE just do this little thing for me. I know he won't kill you because you were his favorite. Plus if he does try anything, I'll rescue you okay?"

He sighed. "Fine, but if I get hurt you are paying for any damage." We walked towards Russia. Belarus was still talking to him, and it seemed like Russia was trying to distract her. I stood by Finland and Sweden, trying to blend in while watching the pair. Lithuania walked behind Russia, and he "tripped" on an invisible object, crashing into him. Russia was startled, and the drink fell out of his hand, and landed with a crash on the floor.

It was silent. The whole room seemed to stare and waited to see if someone was gonna get hurt. Russia slowly turned around, and stared down at a trembling Lithuania. He took a deep breath through his nose and gave him a closed-mouth smile.

"Lithuania, if you weren't so clumsy all the time I wouldn't have dropped my drink." He took a step closer to the smaller man. Belarus stood behind Russia, and she was fuming. I could practically hear everyone mentally screaming, so I guess this is my que.

"Yo, Russia! You dropped your drink? It's not a big deal, I'll get you a new one," I said while forcing a laugh. It was so hard not to just punch him in the face right then and there. He turned around towards me, and Lithuania distracted Belarus by running away and she began chasing after him. People turned back to their own conversations, and the room was no longer awkwardly silent.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. Even through his thick coat, he was freezing, or that's what I thought; he was a cold person so it made sense that he physically felt like it too. "So, what did you have? I'm gonna guess; vodka! Ha! Mix it with anything else? That was quite a big glass there," I mentioned; straight up vodka was usually taken in shots, not from a big glass. He stared at my hand that was still on his shoulder, than at me. He didn't say anything for a couple seconds.

"Nothing else."

"Oh, um, okay, I'll be right back." Huh, well looks like someone isn't even gonna pretend to like me. I turned and walked towards the drinks laid out on the table. I made sure to face directly towards the wall so no one could see what I was doing. I grabbed an identical glass to the one he was holding earlier, and poured in Grey Goose. I looked left and right to see if anybody was nearby, and I pulled out my little bottle. I took out the cork and slowly poured in a couple drops, but my hand was shaking so bad that I accidently put a little more than half into the glass. Oops. Sorry not sorry. If Russia gets super sick, it's not like he's gonna die; countries heal much faster than regular humans. I just want him sick enough to leave the party. I looked up the window in front of me, and the manhattan skyline was breath taking. I mentally high-fived myself for choosing g hotel that sat on the water, but suddenly my focus shifted to what else was looking in the window; Russia was still standing in his spot, but I could see that he was staring directly at me. I gulped, and turned on feet and marched towards him, a smile plastered on my face.

"Hope this is good enough for ya, I couldn't find any authentic Russian vodka, so I hope this is fine!" Russia took a sip and he nodded.

"Da, thank you…" He eyed me, and turned around to find somebody else to creep out. I shuddered, and went to go find Japan. This time he was talking to Greece. When I got closer, I saw that he was holding a tiny kitten, and Japan was timidly petting its head.

"Woah Greece, how did you bring that in?" I asked. He opened up his jacket, and inside was three small pockets, and the two of them was filled with tiny balls of cuteness.

"I'm gonna have to steal Japan away from you for a second," I pried Japan's hand away from the cat's head and we walked to the crowd of people. "Dude, my plan is totally working! Soon, Russia will leave and I can finally relax." We both looked at Russia, who was now talking to China.

He was acting shifty, and couldn't seem to stand completely still like he usually does. He cracked his neck and knuckles; he was so antsy. I could see that he was breathing through his mouth heavily, but he was trying to hide it. He was nodding to whatever China was saying, but he looked out of it like when England was talking to me.

I smirked, and walked over to them, moving on to the next step of my plan: convince Russia that he was feeling sick, and then he will leave. "Hey China! Haven't talked to you for a while. Russia, you okay? You don't look so good." I tried my best not to laugh. Russia was now tugging at his scarf, and he flushed red.

"I, I think I need some air. America, do you mind holding this?" He handed me the glass, and quietly but quickly went out of the ballroom. I calmly walked back towards Japan, and I poured out the drink into a potted plant; I didn't want someone else to accidently drink it.

"Japan! This is going better than I could imagine!" I raised my hand for a high five, but the other just shook his head.

"America-san, I know that you and Russia have not been friendly with each other for quite some time, but you should rethink your actions. If your boss finds out that you have deliberately hurt Russia, won't he blame you if your boss and his boss become enemies? I, too, also do not have positive feelings for Russia like you but you don't see me plotting against him, do you?" I groaned at Japan. He did have a point; in the back of my head I knew that this wasn't a good idea but I instead put my feelings first instead of my people.

"Don't you dare guilt trip me into fixing this, Japan." He just shrugged and walked towards Greece and Turkey, who were once again fighting. Dammit, he was so good at guilt tripping me. I let out a groan, and pushed my way past the crowd.

He wasn't in the hallway that was right outside of the ballroom, so I went to the patio that led out to the water, but he wasn't there either. I sighed, and figured he went to his room. I went to the front desk and asked for "Ivan Braginsky, the creepy Russian," and they immediately told me his room number without even searching his name on the computer. I skipped up the 3 flights of stairs, which made me pant. I should lay off McDonalds for a few days. I got to his room, 306, and brought my hand up to the door.

Wait a second. I'm supposed to hate this dude! Why am I even here? I shouldn't feel bad. Literally less than 15 minutes ago I was so happy with myself, but now I was doubting my plan. Damn you Japan. To be honest, the thought of being the villain left a sour taste in my mouth. I'm the hero after all! I have to help others… even if I hate them. I was about to knock when I heard a crash come from inside. I took a deep breath, and knocked quickly. I heard him walking, and he opened the door a crack. I saw him stare me down. He was panting, and from what I could see his cheeks were slightly red.

"What do you want, America." He said coldly. His tone made me uncomfortable; usually he had on a sketchy smile and a calm attitude, but this was different, and it made me nervous. But isn't this what I wanted?

"Oh, um, just wondering what happened back there. Like, you okay man?" I offered confidently.

"Da, I'm fine." He began to close the door, but I quickly stopped him by lodging my foot in between the door and the frame.

"Well, you don't look okay." He scowled at me. For a second I was actually frightened. I have never seen him show any sign of negative emotion, so I thought he was actually gonna kill me right then and there. But being the brave person I am, I scowled back at him.

"America, leave, you are annoying me." He began to push the door against my shoe. It hurt like hell, but I pushed back, and in his weakened state he let go pretty easily and stumbled backward. I walked into the room, and pushed the door closed lightly behind me. He was facing away from me, and leaned against the wall for support. He was visibly panting now, and he held himself tightly. His clothes were disheveled. Past him, his room was a complete mess.

Wow. The drug was much stronger than I thought. To be honest I had no idea what I gave him. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea that I was so careless pouring it into his drink. "Um, Russia, you should rest…" I wanted to go back to the party and have fun, not in this tense room. I placed my hand on his elbow, but he slapped my hand away, and stared me down.

"You poisoned me, didn't you? I'm not stupid. I knew that something was wrong, you wouldn't act like this around me normally. What was it? Rat killer? Or did you dissolve an insane amount of pills into my drink? Don't think this was my first time being poisoned, I know the side effects, but I never felt anything… like this," He stared me down. I was dumbfounded, and I had no idea what to say. I wasn't going to admit what I did though; I was too proud and I knew it. "Whatever, I suggest you leave now, I am in no position to get revenge on you. Next week, perhaps."

I was starting to get angry. I had thought of this amazing plan, and it actually worked for once! But he just had to figure it out, didn't he. "Look, I'll help you through this okay? I'm the brave hero helping out the one in need, so just tell me what's wrong with you already!" I tried to grab his elbow, but out of thin air he pull out his metal faucet and tried to bash my head in, but somehow I caught it. He looked shocked; everyone who comes in contact with the deadly faucet does not fight back. "Heh, you're too slow," I snorted. He jerked back, but I just simply let go, which caused him to fall on the ground. He groaned and rubbed his elbow as I just stared at him.

His long coat, which usually covered him, was now spread apart, revealing the very obvious tent in between his legs. My jaw dropped, I couldn't help it. I gave myself a mental facepalm. He was acting weird all night because he had a fucking erection. I felt myself turn red, and I averted my eyes. He noticed that I knew what was going on, and he quickly shut his legs, and his face turned bright red. Suddenly, something grew from within me. This is the first time I have seen Russia in such a weak state, and it felt great to witness it. I chuckled, and rubbed the back of my head. "Like I said, I will help you." I wanted to see him crumble.

I dropped to my knees, and pinned him to the ground. "America, stop," he gasped, but I felt no resistance. I straddled his hips, and felt his hard-on press against my groin. I couldn't help but get a little excited. I had to admit, it was kinda… adorable. A weak Russia overpowered by strong, awesome America. I decided to test how far he would let me go.

I leaned in close, my mouth quite close to his. "Hey Russia, tell me what you want." He look bewildered by the question, and broke eye contact with me.

"I-I want…" I grew even more excited by this question. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. All of a sudden, he smiled, but not a genuine smile, but one of his sketchy smiles. He started to chuckle.

"I want you to be one with mother Russia."


	2. Antidote

Out of nowhere his strength returned, and he threw me back. I was startled. He stood up normally and picked me up. I tried to run away, but he just threw me back on the bed. This time, he pinned me down.

"But, I don't understand, you were weak," I stammered out. Just what in the world was going on here?!

He snorted. "Do you really think I was gonna let you take over like that? You are stupider than I thought. But I must be honest, my current situation IS because of the poison you gave me, I wouldn't think of touching you. Alas, you are here anyway, so I'll just make you be the antidote." I was shocked. Nothing would come out of my mouth. "Dumbstruck? I thought so. Now strip." I wouldn't budge, I was still too proud. He took off his coat to reveal a simple long grey t-shirt; his muscles underneath stretched out the fabric. The other countries have joked about Russia being large, but nobody imagined like THIS. His chest was so wide and broad he didn't even seem to be humanly possible. He took that off as well, leaving only his scarf and pants. He frowned at my fully clothed body.

He started to take off my tie. "Wait! I-," but he didn't listen to my protests. He ripped open my shirt, buttons flying everywhere. He began to pull down my pants when I grabbed his arm. "Russia, please," He smiled at me.

"Is big, strong, America begging now? How cute," He pulled at my pants, revealing my strained boxers. The tent that formed down there was so shameful that I couldn't help but hide my face in my hands. He palmed me, and I let out a whimper. I will admit that it felt great, but I was scared. Nobody has done something this forceful on me, and it was so scary. "Sometimes I forget how young you are compared to me," he mentioned. He grabbed 'it' through the thin fabric, and began to rub the head with his thumb gently.

"Ah, Russia-" I covered my mouth quickly. Did… I just moan? He looked equally as surprised as well, but he began to rub me harder. I muffled the moans that I couldn't keep in through my hands.

He suddenly let go; I was rock hard now, no doubt dripping pre-cum. "Don't hold back such lovely noises." He grabbed both of my hands firmly, and he tied them above my head with my tie.

"Russia! What the hell! Untie me now!" I yelled; I tried to pull my hands apart, but he tied it too tightly. He began to lay light, gentle kisses on my cheek, and slowly moved down to my neck, then my chest. His hand caressed my body, fingers lightly dragging across the skin. I shivered, and bucked my hips. Both of his hands were now at the rim of my boxers, and he pulled them down harshly.

It was embarrassing, having my enemy see me in such a desperate position. I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side. I didn't want to see him stare at me. I heard him smirk, and he stroked the base lightly. "Now I see why they wrote a song about your beauty*," I blushed at the comment, and let out a gasp when his fingers grazed lower, across my perineum. I opened my eyes slowly, only to notice that his face was right above mine. He smiled down at me, and continued to stroke the sensitive skin. He raised his free hand to my face. I winced, but he just took off my glances and placed them on the bedside table. "I want to see your eyes better, I could stare at them all day," he slurred in his husky voice. I reddened again.

"Don't say stuff like that, its embarrassing…" I whispered. He suddenly touched the sacred spot, and I let out a yelp and tried to push away. "OH NO, not there. Don't you even think about it," I growled at him. He just smiled, and brought two fingers to my mouth, resting on my lips.

"I don't have to prepare you, you know, so don't bite." I stared him down, but gave in. I slowly opened my mouth, and he placed his fingers inside. I make sure to coat them well, wrapping my tongue around the two digits. He gulped, and pulled them out, creating a thread of saliva. My legs started to shake as he circled the opening. He placed his free hand on my thigh, which was surprisingly reassuring. I held my breath as he pushed one in. Thank my lucky stars that he went slow, because even though it was one finger it was painful. The sensation was weird and new, and I couldn't help but start whimpering in confusion. He continued to stroke my length, and it started to feel better. I was starting to get used to it when he started to push in and out, but all of a sudden he put in his second finger and it started to feel weird again. The first time it was uncomfortable, but now it was… pleasurable? "Russia, wait-" I was cut off when he suddenly curved his fingers and stroked a magical spot. I let out a loud moan. I didn't care anymore. He completely got me hooked.

"Russia, I can't take it anymore," I gasped, as if the oxygen in the room was running out. A blush formed on his cheeks, and he pulled out. I let out a small groan. He quickly unzipped his trousers, and pulled out his own member. My eyes almost popped out of my head. "Oh, no way. NOPE." It was big and thick, just like Russia was. He pinned my chest down with one hand, and began to stroke his throbbing cock with the other.

"You do this to me, America," he purred. He placed it at the opening and began to push. The pain was so extreme nothing came out of my mouth. I growled, and shut my eyes tight.

"Oh, jesus Russia at least go slowly, it's killing me," I managed to say.

He smirked and said, "It's not even halfway in." I wanted to strangle him so bad for making me feel like this. With one big thrust, he pushed the rest in and I felt the patch of hair against me. He continued to thrust in and out, and started to kiss my neck. "Your sweat is very salty, probably from all the sodium-filled crap you eat." I was gonna head-butt him when he suddenly thrust upward, which made me let out a loud moan. It was like when he pressed into the sweet spot with his fingers, but the feeling was much stronger. He stopped for a second, and smiled. I shut my mouth tightly and looked away.

"Hey America, tell me what you want," he mimicked my statement from earlier.

I glared at him, but I couldn't keep up the tough guy act. Avoiding his eyes, I said, "Do that again."

He tsked at me, and shook his head. "Do what again? And please be more polite."

I growled, but repeated myself in a quiet whisper. "Touch… that spot again… please, Russia."

He gave me a smile. He thrust back in fast, and began to hit me everytime. This time I didn't hold in my voice; it felt too good. It didn't help that he was still stroking me, letting go whenever he thought I was gonna come. He was going so hard that the headboard was shaking. I thought I was gonna pass out from the feeling.

"Russia, untie me," I begged. I needed to hold on to something; the pleasure and pain was too much to handle. He didn't listen to me; instead, he lifted me up so that I was sitting on his lap, and our faces much closer than I would have liked. My arms fell forward, wrapping his neck. In this position, he hit the sweet spot much easier, and my voice became louder. He panted on my neck, and his thrusting caused me to rub against his stomach. His hands gripped my hips, probably leaving a mark for later.

I didn't know where to look. My own body was an embarrassing sight, so I just closed my eyes and rested my cheek against his. I thought that this was pretty intimate, but it didn't really matter at that moment. He pulled his head away and looked into my eyes. For once I actually saw emotion. They were glistening, and filled with want. I actually was kinda flattered that he looked at me this way. After observing him closely, I had to admit, he wasn't bad looking even if he was a communist pig. He lifted one hand up and placed it on my cheek. As if my instincts took over, I started to lean in, and so did he. Wait a second. Were we about to kiss?! What the hell? Only people who like each other kiss! I hesitantly paused a few millimeters before our mouths touched. He swallowed nervously. No, this wasn't a good idea. I turned away resting my chin on my arm. He brought his hand back to my hip. I didn't notice the look of disappointment in his eyes.

He started to kiss my neck again, but then bite down hard. "Ow, what the hell?" I looked down, and saw that the bruise was purple in color and bleeding slightly.

"Now everyone will know that you are mine now." I wanted to say something witty back, but my mind went blank.

"America, I'm gonna come inside you."

"What! No, pull out!" But he didn't. Instead, I felt him freeze up, and grunt while digging his nails into my hips. The sensation of being filled tipped me over the edge, and while letting out a loud 'Ah', I came all over both of our stomachs and chests.

He laid in bed while I adjusted my tie in the mirror. I had to steal one of his shirts since he ruined mine, but I careful tucked it in my pants so it didn't look too awkwardly big. The bruise he left was visible, but I managed to cover most of it. Through the reflection, I saw him stare at me, observing my every movement. I put my glasses back on from the bedside table. I could now clearly see the 'DNA evidence' on the sheets. I cleared my throat, and was about to walk about when he said, "So, will you?"

I paused, and turned around. "What are you talking about?"

"Become one with mother Russia." I snorted.

"You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war." I shut the door behind me, walking back to the party. I left before I heard Russia sigh.

**Oh my, does Russia have a little crush on America? hehe so please check out my other story it's based off of Beauty and the Beast :) Please favorite or leave a review! **

*Russia is talking about "America the Beautiful", a patriotic song by Katharine Lee Bates


End file.
